


The Three Times Sokka Confessed and the One Time Zuko Understood

by mirdy47707



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Modern, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirdy47707/pseuds/mirdy47707
Summary: This prompt but make it Zukka.Person A: I’m gay.Person B: I’m glad you’re happy.A: Slam me against a wall.B: I don’t want to fight you right now??????A: I think you’re really beautiful.B: Thanks, you too. That’s nice of you to say as my friend.A: B, I love you.B: I love you too. You’re my best friend.A: No. I mean I love you, I’m in love with you.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 313





	The Three Times Sokka Confessed and the One Time Zuko Understood

**Author's Note:**

> I used this tumblr prompt to write this:  
> Person A: I’m gay.  
> Person B: I’m glad you’re happy.
> 
> A: Slam me against a wall.  
> B: I don’t want to fight you right now??????
> 
> A: I think you’re really beautiful.  
> B: Thanks, you too. That’s nice of you to say as my friend.
> 
> A: B, I love you.  
> B: I love you too. You’re my best friend.  
> A: No. I mean I love you, I’m in love with you.  
> I just wanted to let you know that my english/creative writing teacher has read this.

The first time Sokka tried to confess to Zuko it didn’t go as planned. The two had been hanging out in Zuko’s living room watching some random documentary they had found on Netflix though Sokka was paying more attention to Zuko and how close they were rather than whatever the narrator was talking about. Sokka stretched letting out a satisfied groan as his shoulder popped and wrapped his arm around Zuko’s shoulder. Zuko glanced at him before snuggling closer to Sokka and the heat his body provided. Sokka rested his check on top of Zuko’s head before he began to speak, 

“Hey Zuko.” he whispered.”

“Hhmmn?”

“I’m gay.”

Sokka felt Zuko stiffen up before relaxing once again into his hold.

“I’m glad you're happy.”

“What! No! I meant… you know what yeah I am.”

The two stopped talking and once again turned their attention back to the documentary as Sokka pondered how he was in love with a guy who was so dense.

* * *

The second time Sokka tried to confess to Zuko they were at a party thrown by Haru. Sokka had gone with his sister Katara and her boyfriend Aang but the three quickly separated as Sokka started walking laps around the party waiting for Zuko to get there. He was already on his third cup of whatever mixed drink had been thrust into his hand when he had stepped into the kitchen by the time the other arrived. While it was cheesy Sokka could admit that the second his eyes fell on Zuko the party seemed to just fade away to background noise. He was wearing the skinniest ripped black skinny jeans that Sokka had ever seen along with a deep red v neck, a black leather jacket, and Sokka swallowed hard at this he was also wearing makeup. The makeup look was quite simple compared to what some of the other people had on but it just made Zuko look even more attractive in Sokka’s eyes. Zuko had sparkly gold eyeshadow on his eyelids and the eyeshadow really brought out Zuko’s eyes and made them look brighter. He was also wearing eyeliner that swooped up into a perfect wing on both eyes and had what looked to be a little flame drawn under his right eye. Sokka watched as Zuko’s eyes scanned the room before settling on him. He offered a smile and a wave as the other boy returned the smile with his own small one and made his way over grabbing a cup from the kitchen as he got closer. Zuko paused right in front of him and took a sip of his drink before he spoke,

“Hey. How do I look? Mai dressed me and Ty Lee did my makeup.”

Sokka quickly glanced over towards the front of the door where he saw the girls along with Zuko’s sister Azula. He hadn’t even noticed them come in as his eyes were drawn straight to Zuko. Zuko waved his hand in front of Sokka’s face snapping him out of his trance.

“Do I really look that bad that you can’t tell me? C'mon I can take it, just tell me the truth.”

“Slam me against a wall.” And there went Sokka’s mouth whatever had been in the cups had been strong as Sokka could no longer locate his brain to mouth filter. Zuko just gave him a confused look before he answered,

“I don’t want to fight you right now though?’

Sokka exhaled a sigh. Zuko was still as dense as ever and didn’t know the way his outfit and makeup was making Sokka feel.

“No, I don’t want to fight you either. I just meant you look good.”

“Oh, okay thanks.”

“Do you wanna go dance now?”

“Yeah sure.”

Sokka grabbed Zuko’s hand and led him over to the makeshift dance floor where the two spent the rest of the night dancing, talking, and drinking.

* * *

The third time Sokka tried to confess the two along with Katara, Aang, and Toph were going out to a fancy restaurant to celebrate Katara’s graduation from med school. Katara was in the middle of lecturing Sokka when his doorbell rang. Sokka ran to the door wanting any type of distraction to get him away from the lecture Katara was giving him about his closet. So what he liked being comfortable and if that meant that his closet only had tshirts, jeans, sweatpants, and hoodies all well. At least he had some nice clothes to wear, like the outfit he had on now. He was wearing a pale blue dress shirt with dark slacks and dress shoes. He had opted for letting his hair down and was wearing a simple silver chain around his neck and a matching silver watch on his left wrist. Sokka made it to the door and flung it open knowing it would be one of his friends as they all agreed to meet up at Sokka’s apartment and go from there as his apartment was the closest. Outside of the door stood Zuko. He was wearing a maroon suit with a white dress shirt underneath and deep brown dress shoes. His face was bare except for the light pink gloss across his lips and like Sokka he was wearing a thin chain around his neck along with a matching watch but his was gold instead of silver.

“Wow. You look really beautiful.”

Zuko’s eyes roamed over Sokka’s body before he responded, “Thanks, you too. That’s nice of you to say as my friend.”

“Yeah your friend.”

Sokka opened the door wider and let Zuko in closing the door behind him. Zuko made his way to the couch and sat down to wait for the others. As Sokka went to the kitchen to get a drink of water he watched his sister come out of his room and give him a look but Sokka just shook his head. Sokka got his drink and made his way back to the living room to join the other two’s conversation as they waited for the others to arrive. Ten minutes later they were all piled together in Zuko’s car on their way to the restaurant.

* * *

The final time Sokka tried to confess was it was late, nearly two in the morning. The gaang were all at Aang and Katara’s house for a sleepover and everyone but Sokka was asleep. Sokka made his way out to the balcony off of the living room and sat basking under the moonlight thinking. He wasn’t thinking of anything in particular he just needed to get out of the stuffy house and clear his head. He had been sitting there for nearly a half hour before he heard the sliding door open alerting him that someone else was awake. He turned from his seat on the couch and saw Zuko walking towards him with two steaming mugs in his hands. Zuko outstretched his left hand towards Sokka who took the mug from his grasp and watched as Zuko settled down next to him. Sokka lifted up the mug inhaling the scent of hot chocolate before taking a sip. He felt his shoulders relax as the drink warmed him from the inside out. He watched as Zuko glanced at him from the corner of his eye knowing the other man wanted to ask him what was wrong but also not wanting to pressure him into talking when he didn’t want to. Sokka decided he would break the tense silence between them this time,

“Thank you… uh.. For the drink.”

“Of course.”

The silence settled around them again and Sokka took the time to study Zuko’s profile. His black hair was a mess from when he had fallen asleep earlier and his pale blue sleep shirt was wrinkled. Even though he had bags under his eyes and couldn’t go more than five minutes without yawning Sokka still thought he looked beautiful. Gold eyes met blue eyes as Zuko turned to face Sokka.

“Zuko, I love you.” Sokka studied Zuko’s face waiting for the other man to reply.

“I love you too. You're my best friend.”

Sokka shook his head at Zuko before he replied, “No. I mean I love you, I’m in love with you.”

“Oh.”

The two sat in silence yet again as Sokka waited for Zuko to say anything other than the pathetic ‘oh’ that had fallen from his lips. He didn’t have to wait for too long before Zuko had finally gathered his thoughts into words.

“I’m in love with you too,” here he chuckled, “God I’ve been in love with you since I fell in that turtle duck pond at the park and you laughed at me before trying to help me out only for me to pull you in with me.”

Sokka felt a grin spread across his face as he laughed at the memory as well. “Yeah it was fun until we nearly got arrested.”

The two stopped laughing as they gazed at each other in the soft glow of the moonlight, with the light illuminating the love in their eyes. The two leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a gentle peck that lasted for only a couple seconds but those couple seconds was enough for them to feel the love they held for each other. The two dove back into another kiss only to spring apart at the sound of cheering coming from inside the house. The two glanced over seeing Toph, Aang, and Katara with their faces pressed up against the glass of the door.

“YES! Finally I thought we were going to have to lock you in a room together to get you two to confess.”

“Katara! Leave us alone!” Sokka groaned as he tossed one of the throw pillows at the door and watched the three of them dart away into the living room. Sokka glanced back over to Zuko only to see him covering his mouth and trying not to laugh.

“What do you think that’s funny? You wanna know what I think is funny?” Sokka asked poking Zuko in the stomach as the other began to laugh even more.

“No! Sokka don’t!” Zuko jumped up from the couch as Sokka chased him into the house with Zuko screaming for help.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Any kudos or comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
